


Technoblade- stomach ache

by ijustkindawriteiguess



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Technoblade - Fandom, philza minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Techno needs a hug, Vomiting, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustkindawriteiguess/pseuds/ijustkindawriteiguess
Summary: Sorry if this one is a bit ✨shit✨, I really struggled on trying to get the mannerisms right.This is a request by two individuals, I hope you both enjoy it 💜
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Technoblade- stomach ache

Techno woke up that morning feeling like shit. His stomach was churning painfully, trying to force him to stay lying on his back.

He had work to do though, he had to help Philza with god knows what and there was always the imminent threat of attack.

The blood god pushed himself up, audibly groaning from the discomfort. He could already hear noise downstairs, and therefore assumed his father was awake.

Techno quietly got dressed into his usual attire before climbing down the ladder to the ground section of the house. His suspicions were confirmed, but he didn't doubt they were wrong in the first place.

"Morning Techno." Phil greeted, pouring a glass of fresh orange juice, knowing Techno and caffeine didn't have the greatest history.

"Hey Phil." Techno responded, as monotone as ever. He reluctantly took a sip of his drink, groaning slightly as the acidic liquid landed in his stomach.

"You okay? You seem a little pale." Phil commented. He knew when something was wrong with one of his boys.

"Eh...it's fine." Techno brushed off, his stomach audibly grumbling to contradict his statement.

"And that's bullshit. What's up? Stomach ache?" His father asked, pulling out a chair for Techno to sit down on, which he did.

The second oldest of Phil's four boys was always shocked by his father's ability to know what was wrong, but he never expressed it.

"Yes, but it's not bad." He reassured, more so telling himself that.

Phil hummed in response, rummaging through the chests for, well, Techno didn't know.

All was revealed a few moments later, when the older male held a few pieces of dry bread.

"This should settle your stomach." He explained, placing two pieces on a plate on the table.

Techno eyed the food nervously, the thought of having the chew it then swallow was making him feel nauseous. He wasn't sure why, it just did.

Still, he knew better then to leave his stomach unsettled and empty, and proceeded to take a few small bites of his 'meal'.

"Our new plan for the day is...cuddles. I don't care how many times you deny it to other people, I know you love them." Phil said with a gentle chuckle.

"To say you are the adult here you are acting like a dork." Techno joked, swallowing thickly to keep everything contained.

"Anyway, back up to bed. I'd like you in your pyjamas by the time I get up."

Techno groaned quietly as he climbed back into his room, then changed into his pyjamas. He did have to admit, his stomach felt worse.

He sat down on his bed, shielding his eyes with his hand.

Phil kept his word and emerged up the ladder a few moments later, gently closing the trapdoor and making the room darker.

To contrast that, Phil flicked the lever on the redstone lamp, filling the room with an atmospheric glow.

"How you feeling?" Phil asked quietly, placing a bottle of water on the nightstand before sitting beside his (definitely not favourite) son.

"Not that great." He answered honestly, leaning on Phil as he came to accept he would not be doing much today.

"Nothing some Dadza cuddles won't fix." Phil soothed, scootching back so he was leaning against the wall.

Techno lay across his father's lap, immediately getting comfortable as his subconscious reverted to a more innocent state.

"There we go." Phil soothed, one hand stroking through Techno's hair and the other gently rubbing his stomach.

Suddenly, the two felt another presence in the room. They remained calm, knowing it was most likely-

"Hello!" Ghostbur greeted happily, perching in the window.

Phil smiled at the appearance of his oldest. "Hey Wil, nice seeing you here."

"What's up with Techno? Maybe some blue will make it better-"

Phil held up his hand before Wilbur could dump a pile of blue on the bed.

"No need buddy, he's just feeling a little sicky." The ghost nodded in understanding, making all the blue he’d acquired poof back into nothing.

“Well that’s not good, but it’s good that you are looking after him Phil, very kind.” Ghostbur praised, drifting around.

Phil once again chuckled at his son, as Techno curled closer on himself. He wasn’t feeling very social.

“Well, I’ve got to go see Tommy now. Buh Bye.” Ghostbur drifted backwards and out of sight, leaving the two alone again.

“It’s always a joy being visited by your older brother, isn’t it?” Phil commented, getting a light exhale from Techno.

Phil sighed gently, he knew that when Techno was this quiet something was really bothering him. “That bad, huh?”

The 21 year old nodded, his stomach growling loudly as the nausea suddenly got worse.

“That didn’t sound pleasant.” Phil said, distracting Techno for a moment as he paused stroking his hair to grab the bucket he had brought up, holding it near his mouth.

“Didn’t feel it.” Techno admitted, sitting up then gagging slightly.

He was thankful that his father’s supersense hadn’t failed, as he took the bucket from him and gripped it tightly, before coughing up the food he had only recently eaten.

After that, Techni returned to lying in his father’s lap- but not before being forced to wash his mouth out and have a few sips of water.

Phil began encouraging his son to try and sleep off whatever was plaguing him, also bringing up the fact Techno wouldn’t feel sick if he was asleep.

The blood god had to admit, sleep sounded amazing right now, and with his father mumbling gentle nothings it washed over him easily.

Phil stayed with Techno while he slept, there for him in case he woke up. He had to admit, moments like these were when he realised how much he missed all his boys.


End file.
